Fanzi in the brise
by destructors.com
Summary: Asocial, violent, était-ce vraiment ce qu'il était? Il aspirait juste peut-être à une autre vie. Si vous en avez marre de jouer à Dota ou à League of Legends pourquoi ne pas venir boire un petit thé avec Itachi?


"Alors. Ça va faire combien de temps maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut être dix ou quinze secondes.  
- C'est un bon début."

Batman, tapi dans l'ombre, lui fit un clin d'œil. Toujours à vieller sur les autres ce con.

"C'est l'heure je crois. Vous avez fait des progrès, il faut bien l'avouer. Essayer de sortir un peu maintenant, ça vous fera du bien."

Itachi approuva fermement son reflet. "C'est la clef de la réussite, vous avez raison!". Il pris son porte-feuilles et sa besace dédicacée par les Foo Fighters  
et sortit d'un pas décidé. En tirant la porte coulissante de sa chambre il se dit qu'il devrait faire les poussières plus souvent. Enfin, faire les poussières tout  
court même. Il tomba nez à nez sur son frère.

" Tiens Sasuke, des œufs de pâques? Oh, c'est trop gentil, fallait pas!  
- C'est pas pour toi.  
- Ah? Pour ta petite copine alors? Oh désolé, c'est vrai que tu n'en a pas.  
- Toi non plus je te rappelle!  
- Enfin, il y en pour qui c'est plus volontaire que d'autres. Sur ce, tu m'excuseras..."

Itachi fila dehors et pris la direction du centre ville de Konoha. Le quartier des Uchiwa n'était pas très animé aujourd'hui (on se demande pourquoi...).  
Il croisa un petit chat qui avait l'air apeuré. Itachi s'accroupit près de lui, en tendant doucement sa main.

"Ba alors Moumoune, tu t'es perdu?" Le chat fit son dos rond avant de se retourner brusquement. Itachi leva les yeux, une grande ombre se tenait devant lui.

"Toi. Qu'est ce que tu fait là?  
- Euh on se connait? répondit-il intimidé.  
- Laisse ce chat avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, à lui aussi.  
- Je suis désolé mais je crois que vous vous tromper de personne. Non ne dis pas ça, ça se trouve tu le connaissait. Allez cherche...  
- Qu'est ce que tu baragouine. Tu invoques un démon? Ah je le savais!"

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste de plus. Alors qu'il était près à dégainer son sabre ninja, une autre ombre s'était interposé. Batman! Ce dernier fit un ippon à l'inconnu, qui se retrouva aussitôt par terre.

"Va payer ton essence" lui cracha-t-il avec un regard méprisant. " Viens Itachi". Itachi pris le chat dans ses bras et se releva vers son ombre sauveuse. " Viens  
Moumoune" lui chuchota-t-il.

Ils marchèrent longuement tout les trois sur les rives du fleuve. La cape de Batman flottait dans le vent. Itachi avançait la tête basse, plongé dans ses pensés, le petit chat ronronnait. Ils remontairent dans une rue comnerçante alors que la nuit commencait à tomber. Les lumières s'allumèrent et les démons ancestraux dansaient parmis les badauds.

"Ça te dirais d'aller voir les disques?" Pas de réponse. Itachi regarda par dessus son épaule. "Batman? Hé mec? T'es où? Bon ba faut croire qu'il s'est cassé" Il sourit au petit chat roux et tous deux continuèrent leur chemin vers la boutique de disque.

Il faisait bon à l'intérieur. Itachi et Moumoune se dirigèrent vers le fond du petit magasin mais une femme les accosta.

"Excuser moi Monsieur mais les animaux ne sont pas..." Elle se stoppa net et commença à dévisager Itachi. Une sueur froide du l'envahir car elle se mit à trembler.  
" Ca ne va pas Mademoiselle?  
- Vous...vous non plus vous...n'êtes pas..."

Elle se retourna brusquement, faisant tomber plusieurs CDs dans sa précitation. Itachi la suivit du regard, décontenancé. La jeune femme revint avec une batte de baseball.

"Sort tout de suite!"

Elle se jeta sur lui et essaya de lui mettre un coup de batte. Les autres clients s'était pour la plupart réfugiés derrière un rayon et certains courageux avaient remonté leur manches, près à se battre. Itachi du fuir devant la menace. Il pris Moumoune sous son bras et s'échappa de la boutique. Il jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, quelques assaillants le poursuivait. Il courut alors le plus loin qu'il pu, les lumières défillait et s'éteignirent progressivement, laissant place à l'obscurité des quartiers lugubres de Konoha. Itachi s'effondra dans une ruelle, le dos au mur, et se laissa tomber dans la poussière. Le chat grimpa  
sur des caisses et atteignit une lucarne qui dégageait une faible aura lumineuse. La lucarne s'ouvrit et des mains étreignirent la petite boule de poils. Itachi pu  
entendre des exclamations de joie et des rires d'enfant. Ce fut alors la nuit. Sombre et angoissante. Celle qu'il connaissait depuis trop longtemps. Il pensait pouvoir lui échapper mais elle finissait toujours par le rattraper. Itachi plongea sa tête entre ses bras.


End file.
